New Era
by TheRoseJr
Summary: Portgas D. Ace is dead. Smoker and Tashigi question "absolute justice". (My first published fic!)
1. Calm

**The two lay in bed, silent, contemplating the day's occurrences.**

Neither of them said a word. The still of the night mingled well with their silence.

Her glasses lay on the nightstand, still streaked in red, no matter how much she tried to wipe the blood away.

**_Portgas D. Ace is dead._**

Her insides twisted as her uncertainty mixed with fear.

Was this the justice they worked to enforce? Was this the beautiful, peaceful world it created?  
Is this the price to be paid?

Sleepless nights. Restless days. Secrets passed through unmarked envelopes and tiny den-den mushis, creating a blanket to cover up the truth.

A pirate rung the Ox Bell to begin the new era. Guns and knives were already being made to end it.  
Guilt and fear washed over her as unspoken, unanswered questions rose from the churning pit.

**_"justice"... "innocence"... "peace"_**

Whose..?

The man laying beside her shifted. She felt fingers intertwine in her hair. Warm lips brushed her cheek. He mumbled something into her ear in a cracked voice. His hands shook as he drew them away.

"Ne, Tashigi, I need a light."

She heard a drawer open, Smoker struck a match.

the sound of his deep even breaths.. the slight glow from the end of the cigar.. the overpowering smell of smoke...  
These things calmed her. They were all she had left.

**_Would they last the new era?_**


	2. Scum

**A/N: So... This piece is gonna be mainly internal conflict. Don't expect much of a plot. It is SmoShigi, but that's not the real focus. It's angsty fluff and... stuff. The chapters are gonna kinda alternate, one focusing on Smoker's conflict and the other on Tashigi's. Each chapter will delve deeper into their mind.**

**Also... Do I really have to say that I Don't own one piece?**

* * *

Smoker rose first. It felt like he had just dragged himself out of a sinking pit of uncertainty and fear that kept pulling him back into his subconscious. The darkness washed over him again, beckoning... threatening...

He shuddered.

_No, Smoker, that's weakness. The boy deserved what he got. He accepted it. He CHOSE to be a pirate. Act like scum, be treated like scum. All that's left now is his damned brother._

_..._

_"I don't hate marines"_

_"Don't ask me... The captain said to save you"_

_..._

His eye twitched. Smoker splashed his face and stepped into the shower. Hopefully, the water would wash away his worries.

Nope, it didn't work.

See, the marine didn't care so much that the boy died. Although he was a formidable opponent and respectable youth, a pirate was a pirate. No doubt, he would've made a good marine... If only Garp had raised the boy right.

The thing that bothered Smoker - no, the parasite that latched onto his mind and leached out all these questions - was the reason for the boy's death... the brutal killing... the selfish aims. Death shouldn't be a tool for for promotion or glorification. Death should be honest... honourable. It's not to be manipulated for the living.

_The many reasons for that boy's death were vast, but none of them were valid. That war was a testimony of the corrupted..._

"Smoker-san...?"

"Yes, Tashigi. You can come in."

His worries wouldn't wisp away with the smoke of his cigars.. they wouldn't melt away with the heat... they wouldn't burn away with the tobacco. However, there was another addiction he could feed. Maybe it wouldn't remove the parasitic thoughts, but at least, it could lessen the drain it had on him.

* * *

** What do you readers wanna know/see? Reviews are appreciated!**

**If you request stuff.. I'll try to write it in!**

**Uh. Bye. :)**


	3. By His Side

**Err.. It's me again.**

**I don't own One piece**

**What do people write up here? ... ugh!**

* * *

Tashigi looked around at the grey haired man across the room and sighed. He was pulling on his usual marine garb, grimacing as he re-read his rank. It's been months since Smoker attained it and yet, he still felt uncomfortable.

_He's more disgusted than anything. He's just reaping the benefits of Strawhat's work back in Alabastia. It must be terrible for him. Smoker-san thinks he doesn't deserve it. Well, he does... but... _

_...this system is so corrupted. They're doing the right thing, yeah.. but for the wrong reasons!_

_They have too much pride to admit that the Luffy kid is actually good for something. If only the marines could let him do the right thing... If this system weren't so corrupt, he'd be able to fight alongside the marines for justice. Moral justice._

_If he's right... why are we chasing him?_  
_If he's the good guy... what does that make us?_

_We're supposed to stop the bad guys... but... is he really that bad? There are worse persons out there that are simply allowed to ruin people's lives. Of course, they don't threaten anyone's job._

"Do you plan on dressing anytime this year, Tashigi? You've been staring at my badge for a while. Or, do you like what you're seeing?"

The girl pulled up her towel to hide her reddened face. Apologizing, she scrambled for the closet that contained her limited wardrobe. Unfortunately, she tripped (a/n: damn klutz. she tripped on air!) and hit her head on the closet door.

She felt the smoky warmth radiating off the man as he crouched over her. His steady breathing was causing her heartbeat to quicken. Her glasses were slipped onto the bridge of her nose but the man above her didn't move. Tashigi could see the wariness in his eyes. He looked unsure of himself. The man that taught her everything was now doubting it all.

Something inside her shook.

Tashigi pulled him closer. She wanted... needed him to be there. Faint echoes of his endless lectures on moral justice played through her head. The burning question that branded her mind resurfaced.

Whose morals are justice, anyway?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. The man above her grumbled what was almost his catchphrase as he straightened himself out. Smoker crossed the room and answered the door.

"Commodore Smoker, you've been asked to report to conference room four to recieve your new orders."

"I got that."

The door closed, then silence filled the room.

Tashigi's hands shook as she dressed. She thought of all the ridiculous orders the admirals could come up with in order to subdue her partner on his search for moral justice. The man rarely received new missions and practically never accepted them. Smoker was hardly ever interested in any bonuses or perks. He simply wanted to rid the world of evil... one pirate ship at a time.

_I don't know how to draw lines of good and bad just yet... but standing by his side is good enough for me. _

* * *

**Welp, There you go. There will be about 2-3 more chapters, I hope.**

**Oh, I guess I like the marines (yes, even Akainu)**

And, uh.. Thanks to my reviewers


	4. Next to Her

**Another Chapter Forrr youuuu!**

**I Don't Own One Piece.**

* * *

_There are several places that I'd love to be right now._

_I'm sure that's not so bad. Every man has his dreams, huh?_

_Maybe a small cottage in South Blue... or one of those paradise islands in the West..._

_Somewhere without bastard pirates running around wreaking havoc all over the place... A nice peaceful ilse far away from the chaos of the Grand Line._

_I wouldn't have to worry about unpredictable weather, unpredictable turns of events and most definitely not those damned unpredictable pirates ._

_I wouldn't be listening to the complaints of fat cats in high positions, stuck up in their trees._

_The D. Brothers would just be fascinating articles in the news. Not the reason for the rise and future fall of my career._

_And, I sure as hell wouldn't be stuck in the congested interior of a ship headed for the New World, staring blankly at newspaper articles and paperwork I'll probably never do while musing about the corrupted system I sold my smoking soul to._

_Then again..._

_I wouldn't be able to make any change in the world. I'd be just like those civilians reading newspapers and discussing people's life and death situations over cups of tea and cigarettes._

_I wouldn't have been rubbing shoulders with Admirals on a daily basis, getting to know the great persons working to keep the balance in the world._

_And.._

_I wouldn't be one of them._

_Where would the fun be in life?_

_Hm.. I guess I have it all wrong..._

_There's probably no place I'd rather be right now- __**What's with that woman?**_

"Oi, Tashigi, you don't need no try and peek through the window every few seconds. I'm doing my damned work."

"It doesn't seem so Smoker-san!"

_There's nowhere I'd rather be right now... Nowhere but next to her._

* * *

**Badda-Boom. Two (or one) chapters left to go.**  
**-insert generic review request & lame commentary here-**

**Oh, While this was in the pressers I uploaded a cute little One-shot about the fuzz-wuzzable Bepo-kun! Check it out!**


End file.
